


Wednesdays

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Playful teasing, Roleplay?, Sensations, Sexy Fluff, Soulmates, Surprises, Telekinesis, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Michael comes home from work and an onslaught of sensations greet him at the door.ORWhat is Alex up to???





	Wednesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just another glimpse into their life after the soulbonding ritual. Being a soulmate comes with a lot of...perks. This Soulmates series has got me but good. 
> 
> *cups hand to mouth and whispers: Psst. There will be a part two to this fic that includes the choice Michael gets to make at the end 😉* You all have caitlesshea to thank for that, as she 'encouraged' (read: pushed) me to write a sexy follow up. 🔥
> 
> Also, thank you to caitlesshea for ongoing enthusiasm for my shenanigans and being a wonderful beta!😘
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Michael walks into the cabin after a long slog at work. He’s been looking forward to getting home all day, missing his man and—. He takes a slow deep breath in, chest expanding, lungs filling with air. His nostrils flare, eyes widening, heart thundering.

 

Michael has been trying to adjust to his heightened senses since their soulbonding ceremony. It’s still so amazing and bizarre how much more he can hear, smell, taste, feel when Alex is in the vicinity. Like now...

 

He can hear soft sounds coming from the bedroom. Though the door is closed, Alex’s voice is crystal clear.  “Mmmm...perfect...right…there.”

 

_Fuck!_

 

His blood pressure immediately rises, body flushing hot. Michael’s skin is all of a sudden too tight, muscles taut and straining.  He can feel sweat forming from head to toe, and he grits his teeth against the onslaught of sensations.

 

_I’m going to loss control!_

 

Michael grabs at his own curls, tugging a bit, before rubbing his palms over his face. His system is alight and reactive.

 

_Too late!_

 

He can see the pictures on the wall start to wobble under the force of his telekinesis, a couple of the panes of glass cracking.  He storms toward the bedroom, nearly throwing the door off its hinges.

 

Michael stops dead in his tracks, heaving, transfixed.

 

“Fuck, _Guerin_!” Michael sees Alex jump. He shakes his head a little, rolling his eyes and returning to his previous activity.  Alex’s right hand continuing in a slow, deliberate movement.

 

This sight will be seared into Michael’s memory forever.  Alex on the bed, naked, with the top sheet partially draped over his thigh. His back propped up against the headboard, one leg bent, as the muscles of Alex’s forearm flex. Each stroke methodical, purposeful.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Michael grits out between ragged breaths. His hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.

 

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Alex snarks. He looks Michael up and down with those seductive eyes. In a seemingly innocent tone, Alex asks, “Why’re you so keyed up?”

 

Michael just snarls and huffs.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you.  It’s role play Wednesday, and it’s my turn.” Alex shrugs, putting the glass bottle on the bedside table. He inspects his freshly painted nails, blowing lightly.  “You almost made me mess up my polish,” he laments.

 

“Oof! Guerin, get off me! You’re gonna smudge it!” Alex sounding equal parts serious and amused.

 

“Don’t give a fuck,” Michael growls, caging in Alex’s body. He crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 

Michael touches, squeezes, all of the tanned warm skin he can reach. He wedges his hips in between Alex’s, feeling at home in his favorite spot. He absently notices Alex trying to keep his hands in the air (in what will likely be a failed attempt to maintain his handiwork).

 

Breathlessly, Alex laughs, “Thought I’d mix it up. Is it the eyeliner or the nail polish?”

 

“ _Y_ _es!_ ” Michael kisses and licks Alex’s neck.

 

“Babe, I worked so hard on—“, Michael plunges his tongue back in, effectively cutting off Alex’s words.  Their kiss it wet and warm, tongues slipping and sliding, teeth occasionally clicking together.

 

Michael feels Alex try to pull away, but he follows each move like an expert.

 

“But...I...had...plans,” Alex explains between nips.

 

“Fuck your plans,” Michael doesn’t want anything but _this_. He’s nearly consumed with wanting, needing, and he still has all his clothes on!  

 

“Was...gonna...give you...a choice,” Alex continues, breathes labored.

 

_He knows my weakness! Dammit!_

 

Ever curious, Michael stops, pulling back a little so he can stare into those soft brown eyes.

 

“What choice?”  Alex’s lips are plump, pink, and kiss swollen.  Michael quickly decides he doesn’t care about said choice, only wanting their mouths back together.  Just as he leans in, Alex manages to halt him in his tracks.

 

“You can either take my nail polish off for me,” Alex nodding to the opened bottle of acetone on the nightstand, several (already dampened) cotton balls sitting on a small ceramic plate. “And lick my fingertips while I go down on you, _or_ you can let them dry so I can hold onto your curls and suck your tongue, while you fuck me like you mean it.”

 

_OH GOD!_

 

“ _Both!_ ” Michael manages, before surging in to take Alex’s mouth again, rough and raw.  Alex mirrors his movements every step of the way. Sucking. Biting. Groaning. Hips writhing, grinding, the friction stinging a little...but only in the best ways.

 

They’re both panting, and Alex is carefully rubbing his palms up and down Michael’s back. Alex shakes his head a little to dislodge their mouths again.

 

“I even have a fake septum ring, if you want me to wear it,” Alex murmurs, while slowly dragging his teeth over his own bottom lip.

 

_He’s going to be the death of me!_

 

Michael rolls them over so Alex is sitting upright, straddling his hips. His hands pressed to Michael’s chest.

 

He looks up at the man above him. The wicked grin, the glittering eyes, the way Alex’s hair is mussed from Michael’s grabby hands.

 

_He’s a god damned dream!_

 

“You’re a tease,” Michael accuses. Alex’s smile somehow looking lopsided and sinful at the same time. “And you fucking know it.” Alex laughs.

 

“Not a tease. I plan to follow through, once you choose.”

 

“I want both.”

 

“Greedy.” There’s a self-satisfied smirk on Alex’s face.

 

“Yes.”

 

Alex laughs again at Michael’s unabashed response.

 

“Okay, I need ten more minutes for them to dry properly.  Go take a shower and grab us a couple of bottles of water. We’re gonna need them.”

 

Michael groans in anticipation. He flips them again, reluctantly getting off the bed, though not before kissing Alex until they’re both panting once more. Michael’s pleased to hear a soft moan of protest, as he heads toward their bathroom.

 

_Longest ten minutes of my life!_

 

Alex whispers from across the room, obviously knowing Michael can hear him perfectly. “Hurry up, and don’t forget to grab the cowboy hat on your way back.”

 

_Totally fucking worth it!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. If you're so inclined, all kudos and comments are appreciated. 😊


End file.
